Is It Forever?
by Otaku-Mae
Summary: Natsume is the husband of Mikan Hyuuga, Father of Youichi. What happens to when his wife is busy working and his son is off to school? Which will he choose the girl he married or the woman who consoles him in him in his solitude?


Is it forever?

This story is going to start off a bit slow. I'm going to start with the background and foundation of the story before I get to the cheating part. Characters may get a tad OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

Summary: Natsume is the husband of Mikan Hyuuga, a first-rate business women, who is steadily climbing the ranks of the corporate ladder. Natsume's only job was to stay at home and watch their son, Youichi. What happens to when his wife is busy working and his son is off to school? Which will he choose the girl he grew up with and married or the woman who consoles him in his loneliness?

* * *

The sun streamed in from the windows as a well-built man sat up in bed. He ruffled his raven colored hair and reached to turn off the alarm in his cell phone. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he read the time.

_'7:30 already? Better get up and start breakfast I suppose.' _

With that thought in his mind he stalked off downstairs, carefully avoiding the spots in the floorboard that squeak when stepped on, not wanting to wake up the other occupants of the house quite yet. He let out an involuntary shiver as his feet padded onto the cold linoleum flooring of the kitchen.

Reaching into the freezer he grabbed the bag of French Roast ground coffee, his wife's favorite.

_'Definitely don't want a grumpy Mikan. At least, not so early in the morning.' _he thought with a smirk and proceeded to make the coffee.

Once, the coffee maker started he glanced over at the oven's clock. 7:42. With a stretch, and a crack of his knuckles he went up to wake his family.

Entering the master bedroom he spotted his wife serenely sleeping. Her auburn hair sprawled all around her as she hugged a pillow intensely. He crawled on the bed over to her and gazed intently at her face. Her plump pink lips were slightly parted as she breathed. The darkened skin under her eyes looked so unnatural against her porcelain skin.

_'Her eye bags are getting worse' _he noted._ 'She really needs to stop over-working herself'_

He shook his head. He married the most stubborn and determined women alive 7 years ago. If she wanted to work as hard as she did, his words of refusal wouldn't amount to much. Wrapping his arms around her waist he showered half of her face and neck with kisses. She let out a soft groan while he continued his ministrations.

He rubbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "Mikan, time to get up." He felt her burrow deeper into the covers, mumbling words of protest. He sighed. "You have a meeting today with Mr. Akashi at 8:45," he reminded her, "It's already 7:47."

It only took two seconds before she bolted out of bed and raced towards the shower. Natsume let out a small chuckle. A little reminder of work and Mikan would get out of bed faster than a ninja. He let out a little scoff and began to fix the bed. With the last of the throw pillows settled he walked to the window and parted the curtains.

He stared at his front yard, an expanse of green bordered by flowers, split by the asphalt of the driveway. The corner point of their street is where their son will wait for the bus. With a sigh, he turned to wake up his son.

Going down the hallway he entered the 5 year-old's room. The walls were painted blue with stripes of silver. The matte silver was striking, but not nearly enough as hair on the boy sleeping intently on the bed. Natsume sat on the navy blue bedding next to the boy. His son was hugging his bear tightly.

_'Like mother like son.' _He chuckled, grabbed the bears arm, and pulled. Natsume's eyebrows shot up as he pulled the bear across his lap... along with his son. He let out a stunned laugh while examining the boy with the bear in his vice-like grip.

Cool green eyes fluttered open and met crimson.

"You know, Papa, that wasn't very nice," the little boy said. Sitting upright he removed his father's hands from the bear while yawning.

Natsume shook his head and planted a kiss on the drowsy child's head. "Good morning to you too, Youichi."

"Morning, Papa." he replied. He shooed Natsume off the bed and handed him his teddy bear. "Try not to rip of his arm while I make the bed."

Natsume shook his head. '_Acts like his mom, with an attitude like me.' _He fiddled with the bear. It was the same one Mikan and him gave Youichi for his 1st birthday, and was Youichi's most prized possession. Looking up he stared at his pajama clad son.

"First day of school," he told his son while he got Youichi's uniform out of the closet, "Need help getting ready?"

Youichi gave a noncommittal gesture while heading towards the bathroom. _'That's my boy. Independent and strong' _Natsume thought.

Youichi popped his head back in around the door frame. "Could you put Mr. Bear back on the bed? Thanks."

Natsume placed Mr. Bear on the Pillows and went downstairs to finish breakfast.

'_Independent sure... original? Not.' _He thought with a grin.

* * *

Natsume started to clear the table as his son and wife were finishing up. 8:13 The clock read.

"Youichi, the bus is coming in 7 minutes." Natsume reminded him. He got a "Hn" in reply.

"My baby's growing up," Mikan whined while standing up. She went over to Youichi and proceeded to hug him. "Mmpf... Mmpf... MMPF!" were the sounds she made, successfully squeezing Youichi half to death.

"You sure you don't want me or Papa to drive you to school?" she asked.

"Mama, I'm not in preschool anymore. And I already told Shintani-kun to save me a seat," he sighed.

"I'm going to get my bag." His parents watched as he stood up and trudged upstairs.

Mikan pouted, a trait she never did seem to out-grow. Natsume, who found amusement in his wife's antics, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mikan responded by snaking her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Natsume cooed, "Youichi is just hoping to impress that girl who lives down the street. Momo-chan, I believe." At this Mikan just sighed dramatically and slumped in his arms.

"Now you're telling me that not only does he not want to have his mommy drive him to school, but he has a girlfriend? They tell me kids grow up fast but jeezums."

"Well, he is _my _son," he joked. Mikan playfully slapped his arm. Natsume chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You're going to be late."

Mikan sighed. Giving him a kiss she asked, "Hmmm... won't you be lonely, Nat-chan? With Youichi and I out of the house 5 days a week?" Her head was at a tilt while she looked up at him apologetically.

"Well Mi-chan, if you're worried about me being lonely why not give Youichi and I another companion already? Hmm?" Natsume countered using her childhood nickname as well. He nuzzled into her neck.

It took her a few seconds to realize what he was implying.

"HENTAI!" she yelled while bopping him on the head.

Natsume rubbed his head as Youichi came bounding down the stairs. He pulled on his shoes, got a pat on the head and his bento box from Natsume, kissed Mikan on the cheek, and shuffled out the door.

"Bye, take care sweetie!" Mikan called after him.

"You should get going too," Natsume chided, "Started you car already, and here's your lunch." He handed the bento to her and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks Natsume. Try not to get to lonely, huh?" she joked and grabbed her coat.

"Nah, I'll probably go out and try to find some inspiration for my next novel." He opened the door for her and watch her get into the car. He gave a tiny wave as she pulled out of the driveway and disappeared around the corner. Locking the door he continued to do the mundane chores he would normally do, minus keeping Youichi preoccupied. He stared at the book shelve in the living room. It was comprised of the favorite books of the family and 12 of his own novels.

_'I should get started on another. It's been a_ _while'_ he sighed. _'Just need a muse.'_

Natsume glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. It read 10:23. Only six more hours until Youichi comes home, and nine for Mikan.

He did a quick once over of the tidy living room and kitchen.

Spotless.

_'Lonely?' _he pondered for a second_ 'Hardly.'_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **That's chapter one! Yep, I've been wanting to do this type of story for a while. I know that some of the characters are a bit OOC and weird, but there is a reason! Which I will get to later in the story. I don't know how long this story will be or how often I will update, but rest assured I will finish this. This is my first story. So tell what you think please. This is the first story I published and I'm not exactly sure how to use the site quite yet so please bear with me. Also, did you want this story told in multiple POV's or what?

Loved it?

Hated it?

Leave a review please.

:D


End file.
